


Childlike Crush: Mukkun Look-A-Like

by Mistrazen



Series: ARIA: Young Undine's Feelings [2]
Category: Aqua - Fandom, Aria
Genre: AQUA - Freeform, ARIA - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He looks like Mukkun.' That was her first impression meeting this 'rude' yet 'helpful' guy. She didn't think that she would like him though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike Crush: Mukkun Look-A-Like

> **Series:** ARIA
> 
> **Characters / Pairing:** Woody, Alice
> 
> **Genre:** General / Humor
> 
> **Summary:** ' _He looks like Mukkun._ ' That was her first impression meeting this ' _rude_ ' yet ' _helpful_ ' guy. She didn't think that she would like him though?

It was an odd sensation that rippled through her.

Nothing out of ordinary and it was **VERY SUSPICIOUS**. Usually being the _unsympathetic emotionless one_ , Alice was never the one to feel odd. Yet.. _. after two times with that guy_ she didn't know what made her feel **different**.

Well she didn't quite a bit different psychically that's for sure.

But her heart kept beating thrice when she looks at the Mukkun doll she got from the Summer Festival. The girl didn't know this feeling.

It was a weird feeling, yes… and in her mind keep appearing that …. guy that looked like Mukkun.

She didn't know what came to her when she asked brusquely to him for the steel loop to take as a ring. It was immature of her and she was never immature.

…. To think that she blushed a little that Woody just shrugged and let her take it, what … could this feeling be?

_**Something related to something really prohibited?!** _

She hoped not. Senior Aika would taunt her forever….!

But… he sure did look a lot like Mukkun….


End file.
